Irreplaceable
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: She should know that she doesn't have anything to worry about. All she knows is that she doesn't want to lose to a nonexsisting battle.


**'Sup. So I thought up this story due to boredom. And because the Ikuto and Utau pair have no love whatsoever. I've only seen a few good stories about them. **

**I'm disgusted with the idea of them being a romantic couple. It's just wrong. But their relationship is totally misunderstood. I'm sick of seeing leeches write about how Utau is just a snot nosed brat, and Ikuto hates her. Which is not the case. **

**So I wrote this up to show my appreciation for their relationship. I think it's appropriate. **

**So please enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>:Irreplaceable:<strong>

Ikuto swiftly jumped off of Amu's balcony snickering softly under his breath. As he landed on the ground, his cat ears and tail disappeared. He stood erect, placing his hands in his pockets, and walked into no particular direction.

Back hunched, and hair in face, he aimlessly let his feet take him where they wanted to go. The night air blew softly through his hair, causing it to fall over his eyes. He sighed, running his fingers through his tresses.

"Ikuto, where are we going-nya?" His small Guardian Character, Yoru, sat on his shoulder, enjoying his small break from flying. Ikuto only replied by shrugging, and walking in whatever direction.

Yoru was satisfied with his answer, and curled up into a small ball, taking a nap. Ikuto guessed he was tired from playing with Amu's characters.

After about a few minutes of walking anywhere, he found the park where he usually played his violin. He raised an eyebrow, seeing a figure he doesn't see often sitting on the bench next to the stage.

He shrugged again, and walked over to the perimeter, not saying anything.

The figure didn't bother to look up to him. She knew why he was here, and where he had come from. She sighed, feeling the night's breeze go through her blond hair. The moon danced above the stars, without any clouds in the sky.

She finally looked up at him, and wasn't surprised to see that his eyes were narrowed and his face was nothing but nonchalant. She mustered a tiny smile, as she looked back down to her thighs.

"I knew you'd come here." Her voice was soft, and a little bit happy. Like she was ecstactic that she was right. Ikuto didn't repsond, which was expected. He usually had nothing to say, and always thought that his thoughts were not relevant enough to be spoken.

She kicked her feet slightly as she looked up at the sky and breathed in the night air. Her face became sad, and almost regretful.

The thoughts that ran through her head made her feel so dizzy that she could feel the world around her spin. It was so overwhelming, that her eyes slowly but surely filled with unshed tears.

Ikuto didn't notice, as he looked at nothing in particular. Yoru was still sound asleep on his shoulder, being the deep sleeper he always was.

"Ikuto..." His sister's voice was strained and cracked, which caused him to turn his head towards her. He watched her carefully, as she stood and looked up at her older brother longingly.

He didn't make any comments about her face, or the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Her amythest eyes glistened under the lamp post that was above them.

"I know where you were. Why do you always go out of your way to see her? You knew we had a recording session today for Black Diamond, and yet..." She gasped slightly as her voice caught up with her. Her eyebrows slanted upwards, letting her tears fall. She sniffed slightly, as she attempted to continue. "You knew that you would get in trouble if you didn't come. I waited for you... And you never showed up."

Ikuto only sighed as he narrowed his eyes once again. He didn't know how to respond to his sister, so he didn't.

"That Hinamori Amu girl... is she that important to you? Important enough to risk your bounds to Easter?" she asked desperately, longingness clear in her eyes. He looked down at her and combed his hair with his slender fingers.

"It's none of your concern of what I do. You just worry about yourself," he said, turning around to leave. He hated that his sister was so concerned with him. He was the older one. It was supposed to be the other way around.

Utau shook her head furiously, as her hands balled up into fists. "No, Ikuto! _I'm _the one that's supposed to save you! Not some elementary school girl! I won't lose to her!"

Ikuto turned the upper part of his body towards her, his eyes showing no surprise. As one of his eyebrows rasied, his mouth parted.

"How can you save me, when you can't even save yourself?"

His words stung, but she stood her ground. Her eyes were suddenly set into determination. "I have enough strength to save both of us. I can do it, Ikuto."

Ikuto was fully turned around, and Utau took that oppurtunity to run towards him and wrap her arms around his torso. He could feel her tears seep through his shirt, but kept his arms in his pockets.

"I can do it, Ikuto... I can."

He sighed, looking down to see the top of her head. Her face was buried in his chest, as she sobbed.

He couldn't help but to place his hand ontop of her head. "You can't be concerned with me, Utau. I can take care of myself."

"But you can't do it alone. You need me." She looked up at him. "You need me, Ikuto."

He didn't respond, stepping out of her grasp. She let her arms fall to her sides as she let her bangs fall over her eyes. Her lips were quivering, the last of her tears falling over her cheeks.

She didn't say anything to him, as she turned around. She wiped her tears and her expression turned from sad, to determined. "You need me," she repeated. She knew he heard her, and she didn't need to turn back around to tell.

So she walked off, going back to her apartment complex. She wasn't going to let anyone take her brother away from her, not even the pink haired girl that he's completely infatuated with.

Ikuto watched her disappearing figure go into the shadows, out of sight. He heard Yoru's snoring faintly, and chuckled slightly.

With his hands still in his pockets, he turned in the other direction, and continued his walk. His mind was still clear of thoughts that he supressed, and his head was held high.

"I need you, huh..." He knew that she was determined, and he always admire that about her. Her support, love, and care was part of what kept him fighting everyday to find the Embryo. She was always with him, ever since the disappearance of his father. She should know that she doesn't have anything to worry about. All she knows is that she doesn't want to lose to a nonexsisting battle.

But what she doesn't know is that no one could replace his sister. Not even Amu.


End file.
